THE SKY'S THE LIMIT, Part 5
by mabb5
Summary: Sequel to THE BEST LAID PLANS. "Lean on Me…" Ro and Riker get a chance to rest. Wes rescues his friends but Picard is critically injured, and only one surgeon can save him if she can get there in time.    The hurting is over. Now the comforting begins.


_**THE SKY'S THE LIMIT:**_

_**Part 5: **_**"**_**Lean on Me…" **_

_Ro and Riker get a chance to rest. Wes rescues his friends but Picard is critically injured, and only one surgeon can save him if she can get there in time._

_The hurting is over. Now the comforting begins._

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Deanna was panic-stricken. There was nothing that Lwaxana could do, other than to summon a physician to give her daughter a sedative. And then she called Worf.

In spite of everything that was happening, Worf took the call on the bridge. One look at his mother-in-law's face told him how desperate Riker's position was.

"Deanna is hysterical. She says that they are torturing Will to death. What is going on, Worf?"

"Be brave for both of us, Lwaxana," Worf slowly answered, unaware that everyone on the bridge was now listening to his every word. "Will is in the hands of our enemies, and I cannot rescue him."

"I order you to rescue him, Worf!" Lwaxana screamed. "I am the senior Ambassador from Betazed! You have to…"

Worf yelled, "Quiet, Woman! The Cardassians have my _cha'Dich _as well as Will, Lwaxana. I am swearing a blood oath to avenge their honor. But I cannot do my sacred duty and rescue Will and Picard. Tell Deanna that she is my beloved. And beg her to forgive me. For I must do what honor demands. Worf out."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

For the first time, Madred realized that he may have gone too far. He immediately summoned a doctor. And was then informed that Glinn DuLac was off the ship on leave.

Madred yelled at the guards to lower Riker and release him. The moment Riker was let go, instead of trying to kill Madred, he grabbed his duty tunic off the deck, and tried to staunch the blood, bubbling up from Picard's chest.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

"You think they're somewhere in the Badlands, Wes?" Guinan looked as if she was just watching the flames roll by, fascinated by all the blazing colors flowing about the ship.

Robin was using echolocation to try and find the _Reklar_ midst the gravitational anomalies and plasma storms. Robin was also very grateful to Picard for the foresight to install ultra-upgrade ship systems, including the shields, that were on board the _Galen_.

"Nearest bolthole, Guinan. The Cardassian official government is already apologizing for the kidnapping. They claim it was done by _rogue_ Obsidian Order operatives. Though how they got their hands on the _Reklar_, the Cardassian high command claims not to know. _But I know_…"

Guinan knew that certain Cardassians had just made an enemy for life in Wesley. And Wesley was going to live a very long life.

"I've found a ship!" Robin yelled, interrupting her husband's vow of vengeance.

Guinan didn't have to check the screen. "It's them. I feel… Riker's presence." She was now fearful. "Something has happened to Picard." She squeezed Wesley's shoulder. "Go, Wesley. I give you _my_ permission."

Wes disappeared.

"Guinan, you know anything about quantum torpedo arrays?"

"No, Robin."

"Then you pilot the ship while I plot where the torpedoes can do the most damage."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Beverly thought she heard something. When she looked out her window into the twilight, she saw several men from the village standing in a perimeter all around her cottage. She reached into an antique black basalt Wedgwood urn that was on the right end of her mantel. She picked up a small phaser and opened her door. She recognized a neighbor from down the lane.

"Ian Reynolds, what's going on?"

"We don't really know, Beverly. We were just told to grab our weapons, and protect you."

And then to her absolute amazement, Ian performed a perfect Klingon salute and stood braced, as if he could take on any foe.

Ruby MacPherson approached. "Beverly. Guinan asked me to bring over some of my stew and biscuits. She said she couldn't fix your dinner tonight. That something had come up." She crossed over the flagstone doorjamb. "So, what came up?"

"Jean-Luc is missing." She started to sway as the fear and the fatigue took hold of her. Before she knew it, she was carried to the sofa, by Ian and his brother Mal. Ruby proceeded to make some Corellian jasmine tea.

"Calm down, gel. You've got your babes to worry about. Won't do a body any good if you get too upset."

Beverly started to struggle to get up.

Ruby sat beside her, pressing the flat of her warm hand against Beverly's cheek. "Eat something. Keep up you're strength. You are going to need it." And with that she went to get Beverly some dinner.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Wesley froze time as he observed the scene in the torture chamber. It wasn't an absolute zero time freeze. Everyone in the Continuum knew that was something they really should never do. But it was close enough. If Wes chose to do so, he could keep Picard alive like this for centuries. But it was not the _right _thing to do. He considered his options. And then released the time line, stepping into the scene.

Madred was astonished by the sudden appearance of this unknown human.

By this time, Lemec had come back to the chamber, and immediately wondered where the extra Starfleet had come from.

"Captain Riker, step away," Wes ordered.

Will was so relieved to see Wesley that he muttered aloud, "Thank God!"

Wesley placed his hand on Picard's chest. "I am not _God, _Captain." Suddenly a shimmering whitish glow encased Picard. "I'm placing him in stasis. That is the only thing I can do, Captain." A second later, the three officers disappeared.

Six seconds after that, a barrage of quantum torpedoes hit the _Reklar_. Each had been targeted to disable the Cardassian ship. But two united with the plasma flares, and severe damage was done.

"Stasis?" Robin asked.

Riker screamed the same word too. He didn't care about the blood he was losing, his own severe injuries or the fact that he was naked, bother him.

"I'm sorry, Captain Riker," Wes tried to explain. "I cannot save Captain Picard. He's got to get to the _Cairo_ sickbay. The stasis field I've created will only hold about twelve hours."

"I don't understand. Wesley? It's _Jean-Luc Picard,_" Riker pleaded.

"And that is precisely why I cannot. _Captain Picard ordered me not to."_

"I'll go get Beverly," Guinan announced.

Wes stopped her. "And how would we explain her presence, Guinan?"

He was about to ask Robin to plot a course to the _Cairo's_ new position, but Robin had already done that, as well as send a message that they'd rescued Picard and Riker. And where the _Reklar_ was. And that they needed an emergency doctor to meet the admiral's yacht as soon as possible _en route_. It was a matter of life or death for Admiral Picard.

The low hum of the anabolic protoplaser could be heard. Guinan was treating Will's less grievous wounds. She could only staunch the more serious ones. For she'd scanned broken ribs, injured lungs and pierced organs. Riker was on the chaise lounge now, his gaze still fixed on Picard.

"Go, Guinan," he pleaded. "Get Beverly. Get _somebody_ that can help him!" Riker ignored his pain. And then he remembered Laren and Tom. He passed out from the weight of all of it. He could bear no more.

Guinan sadly shook her head. Her wren brown hat only flapped a little bit. "Will, believe it or not, Wesley's decision is the right one. It's what Jean-Luc wanted Wes to do. Picard does have his reasons." She talked to the unconscious man as she tended to his wounds.. "Trust me, Captain Riker." Then she covered him with a warming med blanket.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

On the bridge of the _Cairo _Worf bellowed and whooped his victory cry.

Everyone stopped moving.

"Worf!" Jellico bellowed back.

"The _Boy _- that is Commander Crusher. He's rescued Riker and Picard! And turned the _Reklar_ into salvage."

Under his breath, Jellico whispered, "Thank God."

Worf's jubilation stopped. His voice became somber. "Admiral Picard is gravely injured. Commander Crusher is requesting an emergency medical team to leave at once to meet the _Galen_. They've had to put Admiral Picard in stasis. And they don't know how long the field will hold."

"Get it done, Mr. Worf."

Hours later, Jellico entered his quarters, and found Nella waiting for him. He could see that she had been crying. "Are you all right, Nella?" He sat on his Prussian blue sofa next to her.

"That's my line, Edward."

"I'm still on duty. You heard about Picard?"

"Yes. Poor Beverly."

"Why _poor Beverly?"_

"I know how I would feel if it had been you instead of Picard." She began to massage his shoulders. "Beverly is pregnant with twins."

She felt him stiffen. "Damn. How regrettable." He felt the need to hold Nella close for a moment. He found his handkerchief and dried her eyes, then placed a gentle kiss on her brow. He released her. "I have to go. Gowron is demanding that the conference now take place on Qo'noS. And I have about a dozen other leaders insisting that it take place on their worlds.

"Go with Gowron, Edward."

His instinctive inclination was to deny her an opinion, but then realized that she did have that right. He was beginning to learn how to live with a fiancée.

"Why, Nella?"

"Gowron protected Picard _against _the Federation. His status as a leader of the Klingon Empire would be endangered if he doesn't get the conference. Gowron has the most to lose."

"You should take the Bridge Officer's Test, Nella. You have the mind for the strategy."

She kissed the top of his head.

He reluctantly rose. "I think I'll just tell Gowron that he has the conference and deal with the Admiralty later."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

The _Adama_ picked up a distress signal from the _Reklar. _"We're only a Horta's hop from the location, Captain," the pilot announced.

"Lets go take a look. It's not that far out of our way."

Ragner couldn't believe what he was reading when it came to the sensors. The ship was completely disabled. No weapons. No warp engine. Minimal shields. Basic life support. No impulse. No thrusters. Communications destroyed. In short, the _Reklar_ was just floating there, waiting to be pushed around by the next plasma storm. _Waiting to be salvaged._

"That's my brother's ship," Remy whispered. "He got off just in time."

Ragner's first officer added, '"All the shuttlecraft are missing."

"See if you can find them."

"We've found three, Captain," the tactical officer called out. "The shields to the shuttlecraft - they weren't strong enough to survive the storms. No life on board."

"Keep checking," Ragner ordered. "I'd be willing to bet that the captain's shuttlecraft had better shielding." He checked the sensors again. "Any life signs on the big waffa bird?"

"Couple of hundred. Life support is at about 80%."

"Can we put a tractor beam on them?"

"Yes, Captain."

Ragner plopped down in his captain's chair. Being a Vorlo, he always had a great respect for fate. And this skinny little Cardassian was part of it. "You know Remy, I may not kill you after all," he announced.

"But Ro Laren!"

"Are there any Cardies wherever it is we're going?"

"Salva II. Some Cardie settlers. No nobility."

"Pah. It's the _nobility_ that always causes the problems." Remy readily agreed.

"Is Ro safe?"

"Probably."

Ragner eyed the _Reklar. _He yelled at the communications officer. "Send a message to Starfleet command. Tell them that I am claiming the _Reklar_ as salvage. And give them this location. Tell Starfleet to come and get my ship." Captain Ragner sighed. "I need to get out of this business when the only trustworthy contact who won't rob me in the entire DMZ is Starfleet."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

It had been eleven days since they'd arrived on Salva. Ro's wounds had healed to the point where most were only scabs or red scars that would one day diminish. Riker had been pleasantly surprised that the only thing he needed to trade for food and seeds and fuel, was his own labor. And he was returning home to Ro, carrying some smoked fish, more kava, and a large jug of honey ale. It was mildly alcoholic. He also had a smaller flask of Bajoran ale for himself.

He almost dropped both jugs, when he stepped into the house. Ro was wearing a simple skirt. It was dark blue, with a light green long sleeve blouse. He whistled his appreciation. Anything was better that the glinn's tunic over a pair of too big pants.

"Ava bought this over. Said that she grew out of it. I don't think that even as a child, it actually fit her."

Riker was amazed. "I don't get this place. It reminds me of what…"

"…the Maquis was like in the old days." Ro finished his words. Riker agreed.

Riker displayed the bounty that he'd brought.

Ro shook her head. "You're going to have to fix the fish, Tom. I can't bear to smell it."

He poured a small glass of honey ale for Ro. "Try this. Ava says it may help settle your stomach. It's what they drink around here when a woman is pregnant."

Ro sniffed then sipped. It tasted good.

Later than night, Tom put his arms around Ro, spooning, and tried to get to sleep. But the bed was narrow. And she kept wiggling. He was trying to be a gentleman, but she was making it very difficult for him.

Sighing with exasperation, she turned in his arms and faced him. "Riker!" She was about ready to scream with frustration.

"What, Ro?"

"Do you really need a written invitation? Kiss me!" She put her arms around his neck and insisted, 'Kiss me, or you are a fool."

His thumb caressed her cheek. "Are you sure, Laren?" He couldn't resist sliding his hand lower to stroke the softness of her throat. "I'm not boasting, Laren, but I really am a _big_ man. I don't want to endanger you or the baby. Having sex might be too much for you right now."

"Not having sex would harm me more, Tom." She kissed his chin, his cheeks, his nose. And then brushed her tongue against his lips, searching for a way in.

"Oh, Ro," he whispered as he swept her up into his arms. They kissed for a long while. He broke away from her. "We'll make love _my way_, Laren. I will be as gentle as I can. Promise to stop me if I hurt you." She tried to kiss him again. He wouldn't let her. "_Promise me, Laren_, or else I'll sleep on the floor."

"Can't have that," Ro agreed. "I fear the bugs will bite you instead of me biting you." She nuzzled his neck. "I promise, Tom."

He revered her. He kissed her softly, carefully. Every caress, every move was plotted and controlled. The desire he was building was with measured increases, as if he were constantly checking her condition to see just how much she could take. And when she needed release he brought her over the brink with his tongue or his fingers. He did all the work as he brought her body to satiation. She'd never known such a gentle worshipping of her body before. And he'd asked for nothing in return. She tried to pleasure him. But he wouldn't permit it.

"Tom?" she wondered as she regained her senses.

"Another time, Laren." He stroked her black hair. "Tonight my only goal is to love you…"

She slept on his chest, curled in the protection of his arms. And whatever demons that Madred had tried to reawaken in her mind with his torture, did not come to her this night.

It was before dawn. She could hear a few musical bird songs, alerting the world to the new day.

She was feeling _cherished._ Only one other lover in her life had made her feel like this before. And the Ro who had always prided herself on the control of her emotions, felt like crying again.

She must have moved. For slowly Tom's breathing changed, and she felt him sigh.

"What happens if we see Picard again?' His voice was quiet. Calm. And tinged with worry.

She didn't answer him for a while, afraid to say the words that might destroy what she was now sharing with Tom. "Jean-Luc has to know about the baby, Tom. I owe him that. But I won't go back. Only forward, Tom. With you, if you're interested."

He kissed her and held her tight, before he had to restrain natural inclinations.

"When we - on board the Suliban ship that is - first made love, Laren. Did I hurt you?

"Oh Tom, it was only the best kind of hurt." She started to stir in his arms, to thank him for everything that he'd done before. "Though this time, I'd prefer it if we did things my way."

"Laren, when it comes to loving, _we don't have to be equal partners. _Sometimes it means more to be the one that gives, not receives."

"But that's not fair to you."

"Until you are thoroughly checked out by a doctor that knows what he is doing, it's going to have to be my way, Laren." He kissed the tip of her nose. "If necessary, I can handle myself."

Laren resigned herself to falling in love with another noble man. She raised her head and gave Tom her best trouble-making grin. "There's no reason why I can't _hand-le_ you myself, Tom. If you insist on not having sex -_the usual way _- I am positive that I can find something else to do with you that you might like." Her grin grew wider. "And that I will not find exhausting. Though I cannot promise the same thing for you."

"Promises, promises."

Ro proceeded to demonstrate.

This time, when they slept, both lovers were satisfied by their love's labors in the dawn. And when they awoke, it was already mid-morning; one that was bright and beautiful. She was again resting on his wonderfully hairy chest, debating if she had enough energy to kiss him awake.

"We have to get up, Laren." His voice was soft, as if he had no desire to disturb their lover's idyll either. "I really don't want to move."

Ro plucked a chest hair.

"Ouch!"

She rested her chin on her crossed forearms on top of his chest, so that she could study her lover's face.

"I have one thing to ask of you Tom."

"Anything, Laren."

"How the _hell_ did you break out of the _Galen's _brig? I had Ferengi locksmiths put in the systems. I was promised that if I stored latinum in there, it would be safe. Then, I added a few touches of my own. So how did you do it?"

He chuckled. "Been bothering you, eh?"

"What do you think?"

"I guess I have a confession to make."

"Do tell."

"I am _not_ Will's brother."

She stiffened. "What?"

"_I really am Will Riker_."

"You're not a clone! The biometric safeguards would have detected a clone."

"_I really am Will Riker_, Laren. I had a real doozy of a transporter accident. I ended up being beamed into two different locations at the same time."

"What?"

"When I was a lieutenant on the _Pegasus_, I was sent to an automated research facility deep below the surface of Nervala IV…" He told her the story. "And all I could show for eight years was learning a couple of dozen languages, teaching myself how to phaser sculpt, and studying enough so that when I joined the _Gandhi _as a lieutenant, I passed master degree courses for xenolinguistics, astrophysics, geophysics and Advanced Theoretical Physics."

"Wow. Even by yourself you still were an over-achiever. Me, I'd have just read holo-novels. Who made you Will's brother?"

"Being Will's _brother Tom _was the solution provided by Starfleet. And then I joined the Maquis. I'd started learning what had happened during my lost years and I just couldn't stomach the injustice of the DMZ."

"I don't believe it."

"It's the truth, Laren."

"No what I don't believe is you. You without a woman for eight years? _I really don't believe it."_

His smile was inscrutable. "When I was on the _Enterprise_, a great lady took pity on me…"

She nodded. "I think I can guess…"

Their bucolic lover's world was disturbed by the sound of a shuttlecraft landing too close to their own front door. Riker grabbed his pants and then an axe. It was the only real weapon that he had.

Ro on the other hand, slipped on her tunic. She stuck her head out the door and saw her shuttlecraft_, the Starbuck. _She ran across the front yard, straight into the arms of the man who stepped out of the shuttlecraft. She even kissed him. And the Vorlo kissed her back.

Riker warily stepped closer, still holding the axe. "Care to introduce us, Laren?"

"I'm Ragner, captain of the _Adama." _

"I'm Tom Riker." Riker extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I think. Ro has told me what you've done for her. I thank you for that."

"Should I be jealous, Ro? Or are you only willing to come home if _he_ comes along?"

"We will go anywhere with you, Captain, as long as it's away from Cardassian space."

"How about Thelka?" he asked with a grin.

"What's happened? I thought you were banned for life."

Ragner only chortled.

"Oh no. Don't tell me that the planet has been civilized while we've been gone?"

"Don't be a silly wiffa bird, Ro. It's still a Breenian rat hole. Behlk will like me - a lot, now. He'll have to lift the bounty on my head. Though what I really want to know is what did you do to him to cause him to offer a reward for you and this Riker?"

"We snuck out of his hotel without paying the bill."

Riker started groaning, as he realized that Ro's tongue was one day going to get him into serious trouble.

Remy came out. "When I learned he was your friend, Ro, I showed him how to find you."

"There was a bounty on your head," Ragner stated.

"A bounty?"

"Fifty thousand bars of latinum."

Ro was about to crow to Tom over her perceived worth, when Remy added, "Same amount for him too."

"Who the hell…" Tom muttered.

"John Luke," Ragner answered.

Tom knew that he should be grateful, but his mind was recalling every ribald Klingon curse word he knew.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Captain Will Riker heard the words. But he really didn't understand what the doctor was saying. The man kept trying to tell him about his own injuries and the need for immediate surgery, when all Riker wanted to know was_ what about Picard?_

The Excelsior class _Cairo_'s sick bay was not as large as the Galaxy class sickbays. The_ Enterprise's_ sickbay was on a par with major hospitals. The _Cairo's_ sickbay was sufficient for the ordinary requirements of a starship with about nine hundred crew and civilians on board.

But to keep Admiral Picard alive, Picard was going to have to get a new cardiac implant. And that could only be done by a very specialized medical team performing the Van Doren technique. And the closest Federation facility that could perform it was more than eight days of Warp 9 travel away, in the opposite direction from Qo'noS.

The conference of Qo'noS took precedence over everything. Captain Jellico knew his duty. But he feared that by doing it he'd sentenced Picard to his death.

Lieutenant Commander Crusher stood by Captain Riker's bed, waiting for Will to open his eyes. Every once in a while, Wesley would glance over to where Admiral Picard's body was lying in stasis. The doctors had repaired what they could, but then felt that Picard's best chance for survival was to remain comatose in stasis. No one said a word about Picard's level of recovery.

Wes was approaching exhaustion. The strain of keeping Picard alive was beginning to charge a heavy toll on him.

Slowly, fighting the pain that was rolling through him with awareness, Riker again regained consciousness. He focused on Wesley. "Jean-Luc?" His voice broke.

"There's no change, Will."

The CMO of the _Cairo_ approached, slightly surprised that a subordinate called a captain by his first name.

"Captain Riker, I am Dr. Kil'dar. We had to perform surgery on you. Your left lung had been punctured, and there were other internal injuries, the most serious being your colon. But, we've repaired everything. You're healing nicely, and should be out of here by tomorrow. I expect that you'll be fit for duty in five days."

Riker stared at the man as if he were babbling. "What do I care about myself? How is Admiral Picard?"

"Under these unusual circumstances, we are doing the best that we can." That was not the answer that Riker wanted.

Wesley stepped closer. "Doctor, I'll explain the rest to Captain Riker."

The CMO eyed the Lieutenant Commander. He seemed very young for holding such a high rank. Then the doctor shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand but it was not his place to question non-medical subtexts.

Wes sat close to Will. "Admiral Picard needs a new heart. The problem is that one isn't available. It's something that the replicator cannot properly duplicate."

"Wes…"

He knew what the Captain wanted to ask. "I cannot, Captain. But Mr. Data and I are trying to find a solution."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Away from Sickbay, Robin was arguing with Mr. Data. "It will work, I tell you! _It will work_!"

Mr. Worf entered the conference room and eyed Wesley's agitated bride. "What will work?"

She stomped around the conference room table, frustrated. "Geordi's flown the _Montgomery Scott_ a few times already."

"But Wesley and I were on board," Data explained.

"Look, it's fourteen days from Earth to Qo'noS by regular warp four. But if we can get Beverly to Earth, she can go on the _Montgomery Scott_ to get here …," she glared at Mr. Data, "…at what? Two hours by wormhole?"

"32 minutes and 42 seconds less," Data mentioned.

Worf mouthed _wormhole._

Mr. Data noticed Mr. Worf's consternation. "I will explain about the wormhole later, Mr. Worf."

Then Data pointed out what he considered to be an insurmountable problem. "Admiral Picard was specific about not contacting Dr. Crusher in the event of his serious medical emergency."

"She's his doctor, damn it!" Robin protested.

"There is Dr. Crusher's health to consider as well."

"Only because of what was going on with Admiral Picard! It's not because of her pregnancy," Robin countered. She grrred. "You tell him, Mr. Worf! Admiral Picard made that request of non-contact when he thought that there was little chance of him clearing his own name, much less succeeding against the Suliban. Trust me. I tell you that Beverly will demand to know what has happened to Admiral Picard. And that if we don't find a way to save his life, she will never speak to any of us again!"

"But Geordi has never flown the _Montgomery Scott_ by himself before," Data reiterated. "There are variables that must be compensated for, that Commander LaForge might not be able to do without my assistance or the help from Wes."

She knew she wasn't going to convince Mr. Data by sheer logic alone. "All right, Mr. Data. If the positions were reversed, _what would Picard do?_ Would Admiral Picard respect Beverly's wishes - or would he do everything in his power to save her life?"

Worf was about to agree, when Data made his decision, took an illogical leap of faith, and stood up. "I understand. Admiral Nechayev will not approve of what we must do. I will request her permission _afte_r the fact. But if we must do it, it is best that we do it swiftly. It will minimize potential security issues. I will authorize it, and deal with any difficulties later." He calculated. "I will contact Commander LaForge. It will take approximately 22.4 hours for Commander LaForge to prep the _Montgomery Scott. _Geordi will then go to Caldos, pick up Dr. Crusher, and then come to Qo'noS"

"We could save more time by sending Beverly directly to Utopia Planetia. The _IKS Pagh_ is in orbit about Caldos," Worf interjected. "Gowron ordered Dr. Crusher to be guarded at all times during the Admiral's mission. He wanted to give Admiral Picard some reassurance that Dr. Crusher would be protected."

Barclay understood Worf's point. "Would it not be helpful if Dr. Crusher got to UP sooner, rather than have Geordi make two jumps in a prototype ship?"

"Make it so." Then Data grinned; for the first time in days_. "Let us go steal a ship."_

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Beverly kept glancing around her garden, expecting to see Guinan show up sooner or later. Her guards were still in evidence. Ian and Malcolm Reynolds didn't say much, other than to tell Beverly that they owed Gowron a big favor. Her other guards were mainly neighbors and friends of her Nana, who had been persuaded to help protect her. The only problem was no one was precisely telling her why she needed protection. And what it was that Jean-Luc had done that had created this situation in the first place.

The noise began, growing louder with every passing second. It couldn't be what she thought it was. She stood, and moved toward it, gasping as she watched a Klingon cruiser land in the field across from her cottage.

A Klingon captain and his escort approached. The captain greeted her. "Dr. Beverly Crusher?" Beverly nodded. She was still a little speechless. "I am Captain Kargan of the _IKS Pagh. _Chancellor Gowron has requested that we take you to Earth to meet Lieutenant Commander LaForge. Then you will go to Qo'noS".

"Captain, what is going on?"

"I was told to say that Mr. Data said that the _Dancing Doctor_ should comply with this order."

"I need to check…"

Captain Kargan roared, "No. It is a matter of life and death. _We leave now_."

"Whose life? Whose death?"

"They can't answer that question, Beverly."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned and faced Guinan. She froze when she realized that Guinan was holding a suitcase. Guinan handed it to Beverly. "Go, Beverly. And be strong."

"Guinan?"

"Go."

Moments later, Beverly found herself in the best guest cabin on board the _Pagh._ Which wasn't saying that much. She felt the ship lift off.

Kargan entered the room. "When you are ready, your son wishes to speak with you." He nodded and stepped back. And motioned toward the view screen.

With trepidation, she sat down, wondering why Wes had found it necessary to do it this way, rather than simply contacting her.

"Hello, Mom."

She stared at him for a moment. His face seemed alien to her, as if he'd aged decades since the last time that she'd seen him. "What's happened to Jean-Luc?" She knew in her heart, that it had to be the man she loved who was in trouble.

"The Admiral was kidnapped by Cardassians. He was injured." Wes' formal mien cracked just a little and some of his pain came through. "By the time you get to Utopia Planetia, Geordi will have all the med records. And then he will take you to Qo'noS. Time is of the essence, Mother. Do not discuss this with anyone - including and especially with Starfleet. We're all probably going to be court-martialed and thrown into prison for what we're about to do, anyway."

"What are we going to be doing, Wes?"

"We're stealing a ship so that we can get you here in time to save Jean-Luc's life. He's in stasis, Mom. And the doctors on the _Cairo_ think the field is close to collapsing." Beverly paled as she realized the implications. "And we're kidnapping the best Van Doren cardiac implant medical team to help you save Jean-Luc Picard's life."

"If the field is deteriorating, I'd have to be there now, in order to…" She was scared now, fearful of Jean-Luc staying alive long enough for her to get to him.

"You'll be here soon, Mother. And I will do my best to keep him alive until then. I love you, Mother." And Wes signed off.

She stood there swaying, trying to accept everything that she'd just learned. And then strong arms picked her up, and she found herself being placed on her bed.

"I will die in defense of you, Dr. Crusher."

She eyed him as he walked to stand by her door.

Kargan knew enough about human females to know that she was not partial to sharing a cabin with a Klingon warrior. "Captain Riker is my blood brother," he explained. "Gul Madred tortured him too. I will kill Madred after I bring you safely to Commander LaForge."

Beverly recognized the Cardassian name. And the bile rose in her throat..

"There may be cowards in the Klingon Empire. I cannot take a chance that might permit you to be harmed. I stay here." He looked resolute. She no longer cared. She just accepted his judgment. Eventually she slept for she knew that she had to take care of herself. Kargan stood watch. He never moved.

Seventeen hours later, the _Pagh _uncloaked next to the _Montgomery Scott, _beamed Beverly on board, then did the Saturn run, uncloaked_. _

It was enough of a diversion to give Geordi a chance to maneuver his ship away from the Starbase, and open his own personal wormhole without setting off the security alarms until it was too late. They were gone.

Geordi finally greeted Beverly. "That was the tough part, Doctor. If someone realized that this ship was doing an unscheduled maneuver, they'd have tractor beamed us before we entered the wormhole. Trust Captain Riker to have loyal Klingon friends."

"What can you tell me about Jean-Luc, Geordi?"

Geordi nodded at her terminal. Twenty minutes later, Beverly was beyond numb. "How can we get there in time," she whispered. "If this data is correct, he has less than four hours to live. And there is nothing that I can do to stop it. All of his biosystems are degrading to the point of no return in stasis."

"In the conference room, you'll find your surgical team. They only know that they were ordered to report to this ship. Nothing else. We should be there in less than an hour, Doctor."

That caught Beverly's attention. "How?"

"We're on the ship that Wes and Leah built, Beverly. One with our own programmable fixed point worm hole."

Beverly didn't care about that at the moment She needed to see who was in the conference room, check the artificial heart, and then pray. Her medical self was leading the charge now. She was going to save Jean-Luc's life however impossible it seemed.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Admiral Winston Holt Wiley was yelling at the Utopia Planetia stationmaster, head security chief, and just about every other head of every department that he could corral into the main security conference room of the station. The most important, top secret project that Starfleet had ever created was gone. Stolen by one of its own creators, no less. He was furious.

Admiral Nechayev entered the room, and just simply said _Dismissed_ to all the personnel.

The way they left the room could best be described as _running._

Wiley was turning purple.

"Stow it, Winnie," she ordered.

"The Klingons have stolen our wormhole ship!"

"No, _Commander LaForge has stolen our wormhole ship_. And that is what worries me."

Wiley was as close to speechless as he'd ever been.

"Winston, do you know how grave the situation must be for LaForge to risk doing this?"

"He's one of the shadow cabal!" Wiley countered. "Just been waiting his chance."

"_No, _he's one of _Jean-Luc Picard's officers_. When it comes to which side to choose, my chips will always be on Picard's officers." She turned her dead-eye stare on him as she announced, "I'm ordering all of Starfleet to stand down if they encounter the _Montgomery Scott."_

"You're insane, Alynna!"

"No, the insane one is Gowron. The stakes must be very high if Gowron is risking starting a war with the Federation in order to assist Picard in whatever it is he's doing. What we should be doing right now is trying to figure out what is really going on. We're not going into a potential war invoking situation without all the facts."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Though they thought is was a bit unorthodox, none of the surgical crew questioned why they were on board a ship they'd never seen before, being prepped for heart surgery by the former CMO of Starfleet Command. All six of them just assumed that they were now on a secret mission. It would not be their first such mission.

The one bright light of the situation was that Dr. Ogawa was one of the doctors. She didn't need to ask what was going on. Alyssa knew it had something to do with Jean-Luc Picard. And Beverly was so glad to see an understanding face even if they didn't have time to personally talk about what was happening.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Captain Jellico was dealing with the delegates, and the issues of the conference with his noted efficiency. The _Cairo_ was orbiting the Klingon homeworld.

Jellico was not a diplomat. He didn't like diplomacy in general for he preferred to do rather than to talk. But he was only doing his duty.

His very no-nonsense attitude about so many of the little issues that usually popped up with multiple representatives of diverse races in diplomatic conferences, smoothed waters that might have stymied Picard. Jellico didn't care about the size and shape of the conference table and who sat where. He just wanted everyone sitting at it. And when many ambassadors complained, he devised a lottery system for the daily seating arrangement that upset everyone. Jellico would rather have the delegates complaining about him, than complaining to him.

Jellico hadn't been able to silence the rumors about the condition of Picard. But neither had he confirmed them. For the first time in days, he walked into his quarters to get some rest, and was surprised to see Nella asleep on his blue sofa. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Edward…"

"You should be getting some sleep, Nella."

"You're the one who hasn't had any sleep, Edward. You don't have to tell me how rough the last few days have been for you."

In spite of his exhaustion, part of Edward's soul soared at the thought that Nella was concerned for him.

"There's something that I have to tell you, Edward."

He sensed something and tensed. "What?"

She moved so that he could sit next to her. "It's not that I know most of the former _Enterprise_ officers that well. I was only on board the ship a few months. But I do know Mr. Data."

"Mr. Data has accomplished the incredible, Nella. We're going to have a treaty and soon, I think."

"No, Edward. It's not the conference…"

"It's Picard." Edward finished her sentence.

"In spite of everything, Mr. Data and all the others, are trying to save Picard's life."

"I knew that."

"You did?"

"Not even Mr. Worf protested when I told them my decision to proceed with the conference rather than divert to Anana II to get Admiral Picard to a medical facility that could save him." He slightly sighed. "Mr. Worf didn't look me directly in the eye when I told them. That's when I knew that they were plotting something. Do you know what it is?"

"Not exactly. But Leah Brahms said something to me about Captain Crusher arriving very soon."

"I haven't been notified of her arrival."

"That's what is worrying me. Dr. Kil'dar is prepping his sickbay for something. He isn't questioning anything that Mr. Data is ordering."

"From what I've heard, Captain Crusher is the kind of heart surgeon that could save Admiral Picard's life."

"But Edward, where is the artificial heart coming from? When all of this started, not having a heart available was the major problem. There wasn't one within reach of us."

"Dr. Crusher must be bringing it with her."

"But where is _she_ coming from? The same thing applies to her."

Then Edward said something that really surprised Nella. "Does it really matter, Nella? I'll do everything I can to save Admiral Picard's life. And I see no reason to ask unnecessary questions that should be the purview of the doctors - not of a starship captain."

"And if it goes against regulations?"

"How can a regulation be more important than the Admiral's life?" He silenced her questioning by kissing her. He was not as tired as he had thought. Early the next morning, after only a few hours sleep he went in search of Mr. Data.

He found Mr. Data in the suite that he'd commandeered for the Conference Headquarters.

Data politely stood when Jellico entered the room. "Captain Jellico?"

"Mission accomplished, Mr. Data."

"What, Sir?"

"You wanted Commander Daren to deliver a message to me. I've received it."

"Sir?" He was the picture of android innocence.

"If you can save Admiral Picard's life, I don't care _how_ you do it just as long as you _get it done_. And if it ends up with my being court-martialed, so be it." Data blinked. On purpose. "What I _do_ care about is how you've ensnared Commander Daren in whatever it is that you are plotting. Does she know?"

Data could have denied everything, and Jellico would have been forced to accept his word. But Mr. Data had come to appreciate the captain, and how a somewhat predictable man could change.

"Captain, Nella does not know the details, but she is aware that something will be occurring within the next few hours. Nella was not trying to manipulate you. She insisted that you be warned, albeit obliquely."

Jellico nodded. "Mr. Data, I envy Jean-Luc. One day I hope to have friends and officers as loyal to me as you are to Jean-Luc Picard." He turned to leave.

"Captain Jellico." Jellico stopped. "You already have my friendship and loyalty."

"Thank you, Mr. Data. I pray that you do succeed."

"Sir?" Mr. Data was curious.

"What, Mr. Data?"

"You did not ask me _not_ to request Nella's help in the future. Why?"

"If there is anything I've learned about Nella, I will never be able to tell her what to do."

"You are her captain."

"Oh, I can order Commander Daren, and when it comes to Starfleet she will obey. But when it comes to Nella, the only way I have any influence over her is if I simply ask."

"Am I correct in assuming that this is a definition of _love?_ A mutual accord between two people even if they disagree?"

"It's one of the better ones, Data." He strode to the door. "Matters would be helped if we pull the rabbit out of the hat, Mr. Data. Starfleet might be less inclined to court-martial us if we succeed in creating a miracle."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Data."

"You might hear reports that Commander LaForge has _borrowed_ a ship."

"I don't think that I need to learn any more of the details, Mr. Data."

"Understood, Captain."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Thomas Thelonius Riker did not like the way the Ferengi doctor looked. He certainly did not like the way the Ferengi doctor smelled. And he had a feeling that he would not like the bill he was about to receive from the Ferengi doctor, especially since everything that he was worth was literally the shirt on his back..

But he would do anything to help Ro.

DaiMon Behlk, was almost as nervous as Riker was, but for a completely different reason. The lady and her association with Jean-Luc Picard were his chief source of profit. But there had been rumors of Picard's imminent death. And if that occurred, then Ro Laren would be solely in charge of one of the largest fortunes in the Bank of Nagus. The last time Behlk had dealt with Picard, the man had been very specific about Ro's role in Picard's plans. Considering the concept of Ferengis dealing with females and finance caused him the quivers. But then Behlk rationalized that Ro was not a female. She was a Bajoran. He could work things out.

Eventually, the doctor came out of the best suite in the hotel that DaiMon Behlk owned in Ootzey. He was smiling, But then in the presence of great amounts of latinum, a Ferengi would always be smiling.

"The great lady is in need of rest, and food appropriate for her condition." The doctor snickered at the thought of the lady's pregnancy being discussed with those who were not her family. "The great lady should stay in bed, and relax. Then, she should have fun. You are her escort?" Riker would have said something but the doctor was already chippering away in Ferengi with Behlk. "Give her pleasure. Take her wherever she wishes to go. But make sure she gets in bed at an early hour." The Ferengi tittered. And as if he knew Riker's next question, he added, "No rough stuff. Weapons. Ticklers. Stingers. Stop if she is in pain. And give her plenty of Oo-max." The doctor was about to suggest other things to do, but Behlk waved him away.

Behlk escorted Riker into the suite.

Surprisingly it was not the one that Riker had been in before. This suite was more reminiscent in style of the English Crocodile period of the early19th century that some called _Regency_. Still, it was a little bit better in style than purple and orange with fluttering, flaming putti.

Ro was asleep on a chaise lounge upholstered in an almost tasteful combination of blue and gold. She was still wearing her Glinn tunic.

Behlk was about to wake her up, but Riker stepped in-between Behlk and Ro. The look in Riker's eye convinced Behlk to withdraw.

Then Riker sat down on the floor, and leaned against the side of the chaise lounge. It only took a minute for him to doze off.

Maybe an hour later, slender fingers were sidling through his hair. He stretched as he turned toward the source of his disturbance.

She slid down next to him, and lightly brushed his lips with her own.

"Laren."

"Hmmm…." was all she said.

"You stink."

She stopped her explorations. "What?"

"And I am in need of a bath."

He stood, picked her up, and went in search of the water facilities. There wasn't a tub. But there was a hot springs pool. Riker sighed as he wondered about the fickleness of fate. One day, dirty freezing water. The next night, really hot water. But only because bathing in it with Ro had raised the temperature quite a bit.

After bathing, loving, eating, loving, playing, loving and then finally sleeping, Laren was ready to take on the new night, with Riker.

For a brief second, Ro remember the very last time she'd had _fun._ And with whom she'd shared it. But she was here with Tom. And part of her acknowledged that he was the better choice. _Still she missed Jean-Luc…_

Several hours into their night to remember, DaiMon Behlk approached Ro and Riker who had been winning at Cabrini poker. He was brimming with suppressed excitement. "It's here! It's here!" Behlk squealed.

Riker had had more than a few drinks, so he was willing to ignore being annoyed by Behlk.

"What's here?" The sober Ro inquired, "The equipment that I ordered for the medical clinic?"

"Follow me!" Behlk oozed with excitement.

Actually curious, they followed Behlk outside the casino, through the private exit.

She sat there, gleaming in the dark with bright lights shining down upon her sleek curves The ship wasn't actually a twin of the _Galen_, but she had the same graceful bloodlines. Built for speed, power, defense and offense, and offering the engineering best of many worlds, it was a free-trader's dream ship.

"What is this?" Ro softly asked, as Behlk led the way to the bay door ramp.

"_The_ Picard ordered it for you the last time he was here," Behlk explained. "He said that he wanted you to have a ship worthy of your expertise, Ro Laren. Especially since he was taking the _Galen_."

"What's her name?" Ro softly asked.

"You get to name her," Behlk twittered.

"_Larengytis_?" Tom suggested.

She ignored him. She stepped onto the ramp and slowly walked the length of the ship, followed by Riker and Behlk. She noted the differences. And was glad that the captain's cabin was on the other side of the ship away from any possible memories. And then she noticed the color schemes of the ship. Grey walls, of course. But with colors of ruby red, rust and bronze throughout. She didn't need to see the captain's bathroom to know that there'd be some sort of luxurious shower system there. And a captain's bed so comfortable she could dream on it forever.

Privately, she knew that _he'd_ chosen those colors and everything else, for her. In spite of everything that had happened, Jean-Luc had been thinking of her.

A low whistle pierced the silence, as Tom took note of all the features of the bridge.

She joined him and slid her arm through his. "Come up with a name, Laren?"

"The _Gale_."

Riker was a disappointed that she wasn't going to name it after himself. "After the _Galen_?"

"No. After my father, a Bajoran freedom fighter who was murdered by the Cardassians. _Ro Gale_…"

After a minute, Behlk stepped closer to the couple. "Is everything as you wish?"

"What happened to our stuff?" Riker was a very practical man.

"It's in your suite in the hotel."

Ro didn't move. "Tom, please go and get everything from the suite. I think I'd like to fly around for a while."

As soon as Tom had left, she sat down in the captain's chair, wondering if there might be a message from _him. _She found it.

"_Laren. I hope by the time you receive my gift to you, all matters will have been settled, and that we're both alive and well. I'm rather fond of the Galen, so since I didn't want you 'liberating' her from me, I think I've found an equitable solution. Enjoy this ship. If you get what I actually ordered, she's a beauty of a ship too. And remember you do have options. For if ever I become a Starfleet Admiral, I would welcome you as my officer whenever you wish. In the meantime, I've turned over half the Bank of Nagus accounts solely to you, to be used at your discretion. I will always be your friend. And if you ever need me, I will come. Take care of yourself, ma belle…"_

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Captain Jellico was solemnly listening to the realignment debates of planetary boundaries in the DMZ, when he received notice that Dr. Beverly Crusher had arrived on board the _Cairo._

Jellico was seated next to Gowron in the Great Hall on Qo'noS. He wasn't surprised to note that Gowron had received a written message from one of his Bekks.

"Shall we go?" Gowron suggested to Jellico.

"The only good that we can do Jean-Luc right now, is if we reach a solution."

Gowron sighed. He'd been hoping for a chance to escape momentarily the discussion of the dispositions of the moons of Janus II. He had no use for Class P planets and their moons.

A moment later, a Starfleet security officer handed Jellico a padd. Gowron, being ever nosy, indicated by a mere flick of a finger to his staff that they were to investigate. Jellico muttered, "_Damn." _He spoke in a low voice to the officer. "Confine Commander LaForge to his _quarters. Not the brig_. I will deal with this later." He had a sudden thought. "Tell Mr. Worf, that if any further orders come down concerning LaForge, that he should let Mr. Data deal with them - whenever it might be convenient for Mr. Data to do so after Mr. Data takes care of all of his other responsibilities."

"What?" Gowron whispered, as if talking about internal security matters with a Starfleet captain was an ordinary thing.

"Bureaucrats."

Gowron understood that curse word

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

It was worse than she could have imagined. Major potentially fatal damage to every organ. _Cyanotic damage. Cerebral anoxia. _Every time she tried to deal with one issue, ten more would appear. _What was keeping him alive? _She didn't understand why Jean-Luc wasn't already dead. All of her medical knowledge kept screaming that he should be, based on the damage she was discovering. She would have to stabilize him before she could even attempt to replace his artificial heart. And she knew that she had already run out of time.

"_Mother…" _She sensed Wesley's thoughts. "_Look within yourself… Use your strength… Use my strength… Cease feeling... Just do... For you are my Mother…You too have gifts for you gave them to me…"_

_Now she knew who was keeping Jean-Luc alive._

"We're replacing the heart now," Beverly ordered.

There was a low murmur of protest from two of the doctors as if questioning the validity of the order.

Dr. Ogawa-Powell handed Dr. Crusher her instruments.

_**Continues with THE SKY'S THE LIMIT, Story 6. Listed under the "M" ratings.**_


End file.
